The Rise of the Fire Booster
by Dragon Eye Girl
Summary: Kitt has her Fire Booster armor! What's in store for her now? Has MoordrydxKitt in later chapters. Takes place before Slithercorp and after No Paynn, No Gain. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

It's one of my first stories. Tell me the cold, hard, truth.

I don't own anything.

* * *

A blue haired teenage girl raced through the Wastelands of Loane in the Old City, urging her red dragon faster each step. "Hee-yah!" She shouted to her dragon pushing the red dragon faster and further. 

_"Kitt." _The girl heard and Kitt Wonn pulled out the amulet she had been hiding from the rest of her crew.

It was interesting, how she acquired the amulet in the first place. In a way, it was thanks to Word Paynn she was able to get it. The memory flashed before her eyes. _The Dragon Booster grabbed a Star Flower, crushed its petals, and put it in a vial. "C'mon guys. We got what we came for. Let's get this back to Word pronto," he directed as he got back on the Black and Gold Dragon of Legend._

_As Kitt turned Wyldfyr around, something caught her eye. "You guys, I'll meet you in a few minutes." Kitt told them as she urged Wyldfyr towards the object._

_The other members of the Penn Racing shrugged at each other and raced back to the modern day Dragon City. Wyldfyr skidded to a stop and Kitt dismounted. Cautiously, she and Wyldfyr stepped forward. Hearing a noise, Kitt took out her mag-staff and Wyldfyr bared her teeth, no hesitation at protecting her rider. "You are the Chosen One, Kitt Wonn." a female voice echoed._

_"What! Who are you? What do you want?" Kitt angrily demanded._

_A pair of amber brown eyes appeared and continued, "Who I am is not important; who you will become is. I've been following you for quite some time."_

_A flame shaped amulet was dropped into Kitt's hand and she examined it with interest. "What is it? It seems to have…powers," she asked, mesmerized by the amulet._

_"Yes. It is what you are searching for. It is your destiny. It can bring you everything you wish for."_

_"Something to help the Dragon Booster…to stop a Dragon-Human War?"_

_"Yes. Always wear it; it has chosen you. It is your destiny." As the eyes disappeared, there was an echo, "It is your destiny, your destiny, destiny..."_

_Slipping the amulet around her neck, she leapt on Wyldfyr and raced after the rest of her race team._

Then, another memory from the same night appeared. _Kitt had decided to go back to her home in Down City for the night instead of spending it at Penn Stables. She came into the home when the female voice called, "Kitt." Removing the amulet from around her neck, the pair of amber brown eyes appeared. "It is the ancient ways of power you will learn. You are the Chosen One, Kitt Wonn. With my training, you will become even more powerful than the one they call the Dragon Booster and the one they call the Shadow Booster." the voice spoke._

_Kitt thought, "I know this is wrong, but it's so right."_

_"Soon you will find the gauntlet that fits this amulet."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Your mentor and your guide to ancient ways of power for your destiny. Call me Passhun," Passhun answered and disappeared._

As the pair of amber eyes appeared from the amulet, Passhun stated, _"Soon Kitt, you shall find the prize I have promised and trained you for."_

Once Passhun disappeared, Kitt yelled, "Go, Wyldfyr, go!"

Wyldfyr sped ahead at the command into an ancient temple. As they raced in, a stone column slammed into the hard stone floor behind them. Kitt steered Wyldfyr out of the way as another stone column pounded into the floor in front of the path they were running. Racing Wyldfyr faster, Kitt decided as another column slammed into the floor right beside them, "Forget this! We're goin' over!"

Summoning some of Wyldfyr's Red Draconium energy, Kitt created a red mag-jump and flew over top of the stone columns. She flipped her saddle as she saw a column come near her head. "Keep going Wyldfyr! Good work!" Kitt encouraged her light and quick red dragon once they touched the ground.

Wyldfyr gave a small smile at the recognition and praise of her hard work. As Kitt raced Wyldfyr through the next chamber, a sharp razor silver blade sliced through the air in front of her. "Go, go, go!" Kitt yelled and Wyldfyr shot forward.

Another blade slashed the air behind them with a loud swish and as the blades got faster each time, Kitt activated her red thruster gear and sped out of the trap. In the next chamber, Kitt cautiously slowed Wyldfyr down and walked forward, her senses alert for the smallest bit of danger. The doorway behind them closed as the wall started to push towards them and the floor in front of them separated into several moving platforms. Leaping onto the platform closest to them, Kitt looked to the side and saw a small hole where the platforms were sliding in and out. "That isn't good," Kitt quietly spoke as she continued leaping Wyldfyr across the room.

Soon, they made it across the pit and Wyldfyr slowed down again. Kitt and Wyldfyr exchanged glances of relief when Kitt saw something. "The gauntlet!" Kitt exclaimed as she and Wyldfyr cautiously walked forward.

A symbol on the floor lit up and small darts were soon flying in their path. Ducking as Wyldfyr began running again, Kitt took out her mag-staff and began to block and dodge the darts. Once again, she summoned up some of Wyldfyr's Red Draconium energy and created two mag-shields around her and Wyldfyr. Looking ahead of her, Kitt soon pulled Wyldfyr to a stop and the mag-shields came down. "Good work, girl," Kitt praised her agile red dragon as she gave her a good pat.

Leaping off Wyldfyr, Kitt walked to the gauntlet. It was hovering on a red stone altar and surrounded by wisps of red light. Carefully, she took it and examined it with intense interest. It was an elaborate red design and Kitt locked it onto her arm. Examining it even closer, she saw that there was a small space for her to put her amulet in it. There was a small hum and Passhun's amber eyes appeared. _"Place your amulet in the gauntlet and you shall find another part of your destiny." _Passhun instructed.

Following the order, Kitt shielded her eyes, as there was a blinding light and a doorway appeared. "It's…it's…it's a Bone-mark. But, Beau absorbed the Furox," Kitt stammered at the sight of the red Bone-mark.

_"No, the Fyox is the spirit of my dragon from the original Dragon-Human war from 3000 years ago," Passhun_ answered.

The Bone-mark shuddered and turned to face Kitt. "It's like it…knows I'm here…"

_"She does. She knows you are here."_

"Can Wyldfyr even mag the Bone-mark of the Fyox?"

_"She is the only one who proved herself worthy. No one except her can mag the Fyox on,"_ Passhun responded and her amber eyes disappeared.

Taking the Fyox, Kitt ordered, "Okay Wyldfyr, mag it."

Wyldfyr maged the Bone-mark and Kitt watched in amazement as her dragon absorbed the Bone-mark. Wyldfyr's coloring was now deep shades of red and orange with elaborate designs. Fire-like fins appeared on the back of Wyldfyr's legs and under her chin. Razor-sharp bone plates sprouted up along the dragon's back and all the way down her white spiked tail, and Wyldfyr's yellow eyes turned to a bright acid green. "Whoa! The Bone-mark! You've absorbed it! Just like Beau absorbed the Furox! The things we can do!" Kitt exclaimed as Wyldfyr shifted back to her normal appearance with a high pitched roar.

Maging onto her newly transformed dragon, Kitt raced out of the temple.

* * *

R&R! I really want to know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Dragon Booster.

R&R! Tell me what you think! Enjoy!

* * *

"Well, the next Academy qualifying race is the Snake Eye," Artha reported at the racetrack inside of the Penn Racing crew race pit, "and we can go to the top of the standings." 

"It's another survival race that's probably harder than the Heart of the Dragon. Only one of us can win it, Stable Boy," Kitt reminded him with a smile.

"Yeah, and we can't let Moordryd win. Did I say how much of a scale scraping loser he was?" Artha scoffed with a dirty look at the Dragon Eye race pit.

"You said it over a hundred times, Artha," Parmon sighed at his best friend, "it's getting really scale scraping."

"C'mon Kitt, we gotta get in the starting gate," Artha told her as they both mounted their dragons and got into the starting gate.

"Good day, my brave All City Street Competitors. I am Race Marshal Budge. We have a special guest with us today…welcome the Academy Scout, Sentrus!" Race Marshal Budge boomed and there was a wave of cheers from the excited crowd at the announcement.

Sentrus gave a nod of recognition as Moordryd sneered to Artha and Kitt, "Be prepared to lose Stable Brats. This race is mine!"

Race Marshal Budge continued, "The Snake Eye is about strength and speed, but most of all, survival."

He hit the gong, and the racers split into different directions on the twisted course. Artha and Beau watched as Kitt and Wulph prepared to fight in front of them. Slowly, Kitt was gaining on Wulph from behind him. Wyldfyr maged her rider and Kitt took out her mag-staff as Wulph saw her. Landing on the back of Wulph's purple dragon Hyve, Kitt had her teeth clenched in intense concentration. Wulph swiped his mag-staff at her, and Kitt leapt. She somersaulted over his head and landed on top of his saddle, balancing on Hyve's head. Quickly, she knocked Wulph out of his saddle. As Wyldfyr raced past, Kitt flipped onto her saddle on the red dragon and took off. Artha and Beau's jaws dropped as they saw the only two female members of their race team perform the battle. He turned on his saddle comm link, and once Parmon and Lance appeared, he questioned, "Uh…did you guys see that?"

"Yeah, it was totally drac!" Lance grinned.

"I'm so confused. Kitt never races like that. She prefers to stay back and let the other racers battle it out. I also caught pure traces of Red Draconium in Wyldfyr's mag stream, but it has nothing to with Kitt's drac moves that she has demonstrated," Parmon pointed out.

Artha activated his red thruster as he sped towards Pyrrah. Taking out his mag-staff, he held it out and knocked Pyrrah out of her saddle as he and Beau raced past. Moordryd looked behind him and saw a grinning Phistus gaining on him. Turning Decepshun into a path that led to swinging mace balls, he looked behind to see Phistus following him. Skillfully, he maneuvered Decepshun through the mace balls and there was a loud crash as Phistus and Brutaris slammed into one of the mace balls. "There are only three racers left; Kitt Wonn, Artha Penn, and Moordryd Paynn!" Race Marshal Budge proclaimed.

Quickly, Kitt thought of a plan as Moordryd on Decepshun and Artha on Beau surrounded her and Wyldfyr. "Sorry Kitt, but I gotta get into the Racing Academy. So, there's no hard feeling. It hurts me more than it hurts you." Artha told her as he took out his mag-staff.

"Oh, it'll hurt you more, Stable Boy," Kitt riddled.

"What!" Moordryd and Artha chorused as Kitt created a mag jump and leap over Moordryd.

"Later boys!" Kitt called as she flew through the air.

Both of the boys stared at her in shock and Beau and Decepshun skidded to a stop as they both turned to their sides and collided with each other. Dazed, Moordryd and Artha fell off their dragons and saw little dragons run around their heads. Kitt crossed the finish line and the crowd cheered as Race Marshal Budge announced, "Amazing! Kitt Wonn! Winner!"

"Very impressive." Sentrus commented from her place in the crew observation booth where she carefully watched all the racers and Kitt gave a wave to the large cheering crowd.

"Whoa Kitt! Where'd you learn that? That was just…amazing!" Artha interrogated once they were in the stable area.

"What can I say Stable Boy? I've been studying." Kitt shrugged as a response to the question.

"Hold on, getting a report from DC Security," Parmon reported and the rest of them listened in interest, "Shadow Booster causing trouble in Squire's End. Sounds like they could really use help from the Dragon Booster."

"I'll meet you guys there in a few minutes," Kitt declared as she remounted Wyldfyr and raced away, "I have to do something quickly."

The other members of the Penn Racing crew just shrugged at each other as they headed down to Squire's End.

* * *

Watching through her binocs in Squire's End, Kitt saw the Dragon Booster and the Shadow Booster using mag claw skills against each other. She declared to Passhun, "I'm ready." 

_"Yes. It is time. Free the fire." _Passhun replied.

Kitt placed her amulet in flame shaped indent in her gauntlet. The flame mark on Wyldfyr's forehead flared, and an explosion of red fire enveloped Kitt and Wyldfyr as Kitt had a small look of worry on her face. Wyldfyr's power and appearance from the Bone-mark returned, and Kitt found herself robed in a suit of red fire that immediately hardened into powerful Red Draconium armor. Within minutes, the transformation was complete. Battling fiercely, the Dragon Booster and Shadow Booster stopped as they watched a red dragon rear, a woman in a suit of armor like theirs except Red Draconium was atop the dragon on a ledge above them. Leaping down, the red dragon hissed as her rider introduced, "They call me the Fire Booster."

The Shadow Booster produced a powerful mag push and the Fire Booster produced a flame that broke the black mag push and caused the Shadow Booster to fly off his dragon. The Fire Booster flipped off her saddle as the Shadow Booster got up and the two of them began fighting hand to hand. Parmon appeared on the Dragon Booster's saddle comm link and warned, "Artha, I think you better get out of there with extreme haste."

The Dragon Booster ducked as a black mag push flew past his head. Grinning, the Fire Booster created an energy cage around the Shadow Booster and Dragon Booster took that as a cue for him to leave. The Shadow Booster collapsed onto the ground as the cage around him was released and Fire Booster jumped back onto her dragon and raced away. Transforming back to normal, Artha looked around and asked, "Where's Kitt?"

"Here I am. Don't worry about me Stable Boy." Kitt reassured him as she raced to the rest of her crew.

"Did you see the Fire Booster?"

"Huh?"

"There a was person, a girl. She was on top of a red dragon and called herself the Fire Booster."

"Nope. Didn't see her." Kitt answered.

* * *

R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Dragon Booster. As much as I want to, I don't own Dragon Booster.

R&R people! R&R!

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Dragon Eye compound, the Shadow Booster removed his amulet from his gauntlet and Moordryd moaned. When the Fire Booster made that energy cage around him, she lifted him up in the air at a fair height and the fall hurt...and it was without her dragon helping her. Even he couldn't do that. _"Moordryd." _He heard and took out his amulet. 

"What is it Armeggaddonn?" He questioned his mentor.

_"This new…Fire Booster. Be on your guard for her. The ancient Red Draconium Fire Booster armor is even more powerful and dangerous than that of your armor."_

"What should I do?"

_"Get into the Academy and train as the Shadow Booster. Once you have completed your training, all will be yours."_

Moordryd put the amulet away and went into a training room and began to practice mag claw against a hinged caricature of the Dragon Booster.

* * *

Walking back into her home in Down City, Kitt heard, _"Kitt." _

Removing her amulet from around her neck, Kitt watched as the amber brown eyes appeared. "How was that Passhun?" Kitt immediately asked.

_"Very good my student. The Shadow Booster is familiar to me. I know who he was from 3000 years ago and he doesn't know who I am." _Passhun reacted.

"Who is he?"

_"Armeggaddonn was the leader of the Black Draconium Empire 3000 years during the great Dragon-Human war and the rider of the Vysox. He has had his student's dragon absorb the Bone-mark of the Vysox. Unlike him, I have learnt things that he never had or will and I pass that knowledge on to you. I was the leader of the Red Draconium Empire and you shall have that honor in time."_

"When Passhun? When will I lead the Red Draconium Empire?"

_"Patience, my student. You will lead the Red Draconium Empire when you are ready. Attend Academy, train as the Fire Booster and you shall overcome both the Shadow Booster and the Dragon Booster to complete your destiny."_

"But the Dragon Booster, he's my friend and he's stopping a second Dragon-Human war."

"_Gold and Black Draconium can only have so much power. Red Draconium is much more powerful, fiery, and dangerous. No one plays with fire except for the Fire Booster and no one else dares to."_

"In a way, if I'm more powerful, I can control the Dragon Booster and the Shadow Booster and that allows me all the power in the world."

"_Very perceptive my student."_

"And if I control the Shadow Booster and the Dragon Booster, I control the world."

"_Race for the Academy and train as the Fire Booster. I will let you know when it is time for you to lead the Red Draconium Empire."_

As Passhun disappeared, Kitt laughed, "Wyldfyr, Artha is gonna wish that he never let me know he's the Dragon Booster."

Wyldfyr's eyes flashed acid green and she developed an evil grin. She and Kitt both liked the sound of that plan.

* * *

"Dad, what can you tell me about the Fire Booster?" Artha asked once he was in the Dragon Temple. 

Connor waved his hand and a VIDDScreen appeared. An image of a painting that was a female warrior in red armor, holding a flame in one hand appeared on the VIDDScreen. "We saw that painting in the Academy!" Lance exclaimed.

"The Fire Booster helped the original Dragon Booster in the first Dragon-Human war. Not much is known about her except…" Connor trailed off.

"Except what Mr. Penn?" Parmon anxiously questioned.

"The Fire Booster did help the original Dragon Booster for a while as well as the Blue Draconium Energy Booster and the Green Draconium Power Booster. But, she changed as she was fighting. As she continued to fight, she fought and craved for power. She turned against her alliances and-" Connor continued.

"Fought with the Shadow Booster! She was fighting against him! Not with him!" Artha interrupted.

"Artha, she didn't fight with the Shadow Booster or with the other Boosters. She fought alone."

"Why?"

"She saw the power she was missing out on. She wanted to take advantage of the opportunity and she turned against the other four Boosters and started her own powerful Red Draconium Empire."

"But, she was already part of the Red Draconium Empire?"

"Artha, she led it. She got control of the Empire and made it even more dangerous than it already was. Even today, Red Draconium Magma-class dragons are hard to control. Probably the hardest next to Psi-class dragons."

"But, I saw a Bone-mark, a red one. It's impossible though. Beau absorbed the Furox."

"I don't know. This is just the same as the Shadow Booster. Everything is happening too soon…too fast."

"Dad, what does it mean?"

"I don't know Artha. It seems to be leading to another enemy for you…and the Shadow Booster." Connor concluded.

* * *

R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4

You know the drill. R&R, tell me what you think.

I don't own Dragon Booster and I probably never will.

* * *

In her Down City home, Kitt threw a mag push at a hinged caricature of the Dragon Booster and one at a hinged caricature of the Shadow Booster. Then she kicked both of them clean off their hinges. "How'd you think that was Wyldfyr?" She asked. 

Wyldfyr grinned and Kitt grinned along with her dragon. Then, Wyldfyr spoke, _"Excellent Fire Booster." _

Kitt was shocked as she heard this. "Wyldfyr…did…you…just-" she stammered.

_"Kitt, I'm the Fyox now. I have inherited her powers. One of them was being capable of speaking to humans in their own tongue."_

"You're even more powerful than the Black and Gold Dragon of Legend Fyox! Ho-ho-ho! The things that we can do now!"

"_First_, _race for the Academy. Then, train as the Fire Booster. Passhun will let you know when it is time for you to lead the Red Draconium Empire."_

Normally, this would've brought Kitt's hopes down. But, Kitt liked what she heard and would do anything Passhun told her for her to fulfill her destiny. Wyldfyr developed another evil grin and her eyes were a bright acid green.

* * *

It was in the middle of an All City street race and Moordryd and Artha were tied for first. Kitt ducked as a black mag push came at her head and blocked a gold mag push with her mag-staff. Suddenly, two mag pushes knocked her red thruster gear off Wyldfyr and her hotheaded temper came into play. "That's it!" She bellowed and maged into the air. 

Creating two red mag pushes, she knocked Artha and Moordryd out of the air. Maging back down, Kitt created a mag jump and leapt into first. She raced to the jump and she didn't turn down the turn and instead, raced straight ahead. "What is she doing? She can't make the jump without the red thruster gear! Why isn't she turning?" Parmon cried.

Wyldfyr's eyes turned a bright acid green and she leapt off the edge, onto the giant stonewall that was supporting the track. She ran, and then braked, even though she was sliding at an alarming rate down the wall. She mag-blasted a giant signpost so it fell down, giving her a ramp to get onto the track. Wyldfyr's eyes returned to normal as she continued to run down the track. Into their saddle comm links, Moordryd and Artha both said in unison, "I'm transferring all the mag energy into the thrusters."

Moordryd and Artha transferred all the energy to the thrusters, activated them, and they were going insanely fast. Artha and Moordryd both gave a short yell! Seeing this happen, Kitt pulled Wyldfyr back a few paces. Both of the teenage boys passed her, grinning, and she activated her white aero gear. Wyldfyr gave a sprint of energy and Kitt maneuvered her aero gear so that it knocked Moordryd and Artha clear out of their saddles and sprawling onto the track, moaning. "Amazing! Kitt Wonn! Winner!" Race Marshal Budge proclaimed.

In the Stables area, Parmon interrogated, "How did you do that?"

"That move? Saw Moordryd do it, carefully watched how he did it, and then used it myself." Kitt replied with a small shrug.

The race team then headed back to Penn Stables and Moordryd gave a slightly suspicious glance at the female racer.

* * *

"That was a great move Kitt." Connor complimented to her once they were down in the ancient dragon temple. 

"It was wasn't it?" Kitt bragged.

Connor then gave her a slightly suspicious look. "Yeah, Kitt's move was totally drac!" Lance exclaimed.

"Look, I'm gonna go back to the racetrack." Kitt told them as she remounted Wyldfyr and raced to the elevator in the dragon temple that lead back up to Penn Stables.

* * *

At the starting gate, Moordryd droned to Kitt, "You may have won the last race Wonn, but you're not going to win again." 

"Try to stay on Decepshun this time Paynn." Kitt retorted and Moordryd's eye was twitching as he glared at her with a growl.

The track lit up, the gate burst open, and the racers ran out of the gate. "C'mon Wyldfyr go!" Kitt commanded to the dragon and raced ahead.

Moordryd pushed Decepshun ahead so he was tied with Kitt for the lead. Pulling back, Kitt activated the green ramming gear on Wyldfyr. A spiked mace ball flew from the gear and nailed one of the red thrusting gears off of Decepshun. "Scales!" Moordryd cried through clenched teeth as he tried to remag the gear but it fell too far away.

Kitt continued to race ahead and Moordryd created a black mag push. It soared towards Kitt and knocked one of her red thrusting gears off of Wyldfyr. Luckily for her, Kitt was able to mag the gear back onto Wyldfyr. Then, Moordryd created several small mag pushes that aimed for Kitt. Wyldfyr maged Kitt out of her saddle and towards Decepshun. Spinning herself, Kitt was able to deflect all the mag pushes and shot a red mag push towards Moordryd. Deflecting it, Moordryd had his teeth clenched as Kitt activated her red thruster gear and raced ahead. Coming to the same turn, Wyldfyr's eyes glowed a bright acid green as she leapt off the edge and performed the same move. As she raced back onto the track, Wyldfyr maged the sign away from the wall, and her eyes returned to normal as she raced away. Decepshun's eyes turned red and Moordryd yelled as he saw the signpost being maged away from the wall, "Turn, Decepshun. Turn, girl! Turn!!!"

Decepshun leapt off the edge, onto the giant stonewall that was supporting the track. She ran, and then braked, even though she was sliding at an alarming rate down the wall. Then, she mag jumped off the wall and landed beside Kitt and Wyldfyr. For a second, Kitt saw that Decepshun's eyes turned from red to blue and heard Moordryd give her a salute as he sneered, "Oh hello Kitt."

Kitt and Wyldfyr created mag charges and Kitt's charge hit Moordryd and Wyldfyr's charge hit Decepshun, causing them to fall behind. "So much for winning Paynn!" Kitt cackled as she and Wyldfyr raced ahead and crossed the finish line first.

* * *

Coming into her home in Squire's End, she took out her amulet and Passhun spoke, _"You have seen the Vysox, my student."_

"I did? When?" Kitt reacted, slightly confused.

_"Paynn's dragon has absorbed the Bone-mark of the Vysox. The Vysox is ridden by the Shadow Booster and that leads to…"_

"Moordryd is the Shadow Booster!"

_"Yes my student. Armeggaddonn's student is Moordryd Paynn."_

"How do I work that to my advantage Passhun?"

_"You don't use it."_

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly, Kitt's wrist comm link went off and a green image with Parmon appeared as Passhun disappeared. "Kitt, Dragon Booster needs our help. He's fighting the Shadow Booster." Parmon explained.

"I'm on my way." Kitt responded. Once the image was gone, she took out her amulet and shouted, "Free the Fire!"

She had some business to settle with the Shadow Booster.

* * *

Yeah, I know that Decepshun used that move before and I figured Kitt was smart enough to pay attention and use the move herself. She never gets enough credit. Also, since Wyldfyr got an ancient Bone-mark, I figure that she might have an idea of her own moves. 

R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I still wanna own Dragon Booster, but I don't. I don't own Dragon Booster.

R&R!

* * *

The Dragon Booster ducked as a black mag-push from the Shadow Booster came near his head. A red dragon leapt in between them and the Dragon Booster ordered, "Now Beau!" 

The Dragon of Legend fired a powerful gold mag blast at the Fire Booster and her red dragon. The Fyox returned the mag blast and the Black and Gold Dragon of Legend flew backwards into one of the alley walls. The Fyox then chuckled, _"The most powerful dragon, the legendary Black and Gold Dragon of Legend, is only the second most powerful dragon. The Fire Booster and I have much more power than the Dragon Booster and his dragon and much more than the Shadow Booster and his dragon."_

"What! Did I just hear that right? Did that dragon speak…human?" Dragon Booster reacted.

Meanwhile, Shadow Booster threw two black mag pushes at Fire Booster who dodged both of them without looking behind her. "Nice try Shadow Booster. I'm sure Armeggaddonn would be happen with the attempt." Fire Booster droned as she turned to face him.

As Shadow Booster was stunned with this statement, the Fire Booster and the Fyox mag blasted the Shadow Booster and the Vysox out of the alley where they were battling. "Whoa!" the Dragon Booster cried as he and the Black and Gold Dragon of Legend met the same fate and were mag blasted out of the alley as well.

"That was fun, wasn't it, girl?" Fire Booster commented to the Fyox as they raced away.

Once he had transformed back to normal, Moordryd took out his amulet as he spoke frantically to Armeggaddonn, "Armeggaddonn! The Fire Booster! She knows who you are! I think she knows that I'm the Shadow Booster as well!"

_"Moordryd, she may know who I am, but she does not know that you are the Shadow Booster." _Armeggaddonn calmly told his student.

Moordryd opened his mouth to say something back, but closed it as Armeggaddonn's fiery eyes disappeared. Scowling, Moordryd put his amulet away. "I know that the Fire Booster knows who I am. I don't care what Armeggaddonn says. The Fire Booster knows that I'm the Shadow Booster. But who is the Fire Booster?" Moordryd growled.

He looked at the hinged caricature of the Dragon Booster as he channeled his frustration into a mag push and threw it at the metal training object. The training object flew back on its hinges and when it flipped back up, where the Dragon Booster's head was painted had been cut clean out of the rest of the metal.

* * *

"Okay Beau, that was really confusing and painful. Did the Fire Booster's dragon speak…human? Or was that just me? Even you can't do that!" Dragon Booster moaned as he held his head and Beau nodded his head as an answer to the question. 

Beau then gave a roar and shook his head. Now, he was more worried and concerned about the Fire Booster, her dragon, the Shadow Booster and his dragon, keeping Artha safe , and racing so Artha could get into Academy and complete his training as the Dragon Booster. Like Connor, he knew that everything was happening too soon and too fast. "Beau, we've got to get into the Academy. If we don't, we might let the Dragon-Human war start." Dragon Booster vowed as he got back on his dragon and raced away.

* * *

Watching from a ledge, Wyldfyr's eyes were acid green as she smiled in recognition of her powers. "Artha, you and Beau can forget about getting into the Academy. Wyldfyr and I are going to be the ones to get into the only Academy space so I can complete my training as the Fire Booster and lead the Red Draconium Empire." Kitt spoke to no one in particular.

* * *

Kitt's really powerful eh? Guess all that hiding behind Artha really got her angry inside. She's turning quite nasty to him isn't she. I would be too if I was always stuck behind the hero with no credit. Guess when she steps up to the plate, she's way more powerful than him. 

R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Dragon Booster.

R&R!

* * *

The next day, Kitt, Artha, and Moordryd waited in the starting gate for the next Academy qualifying race, the Speed of the Dragon. "Good day, my brave All City Street Competitors. I am Race Marshal Budge. We have a special guest with us today…Sentrus the Academy scout!" Race Marshal Budge boomed and there was a wave of cheers from the excited crowd at the announcement.

* * *

From her place in the observation booth, Sentrus gave a nod of recognition to Race Marshal Budge to continue. Listening mildly, Sentrus was closely scrutinizing all the racers. Her attention was caught between three of the most promising racers she had ever seen in particular. Mr. Paynn was skilled in the mag-claw technique and was very astounding at mastering it. Mr. Penn had some impressive race techniques that didn't require help from his dragon or mag-claw skills and used his gear wisely and skillfully. But the racer that really caught her attention lately was Miss Wonn. Miss Wonn had skills in both areas and had impressed her lately as she revealed those skills in the last few Academy qualifying races. Either way, all three racers were promising additions to the Academy. Whoever got into the only Academy spot and became an Elite class racer would impress her.

* * *

The gate burst open and the five racers activated their white sledding gear as they leapt into clear drag tubes. Artha, Kitt, and Moordryd knew there were many drag tubes and that a lot of them were dead ends. Coming to a five-way turn, every racer turned a different way and Kitt winced as she heard Wulph crash into one of the walls of a dead end tube. Through the clear walls of the drag tube, she was able to see that she, Moordryd, and Artha were tied for first. The three of them were spat out of the tube as they landed on a down hill ski part where there were several small targets. She flipped her saddle as a black mag push flew past her head and hit one of the targets. Steering Wyldfyr out of the way, a board sprang up in front of her and Phistus crashed into the board instead. Soon, several sets of green trapping gear began shooting in the path in front of them. Ducking, Kitt channeled Wyldfyr's Red Draconium energy and flew over the section. Following her suit, Moordryd leapt Decepshun over the area as Artha did the same with Beau. Activating the green ramming gear on Decepshun, Moordryd fired a spiked mace ball at Wyldfyr's white aero gear as Kitt activated the gear. Reacting quickly, Kitt activated the red thruster gear on her dragon and leapt into the air. Grinning, she looked behind to see herself in first and the mace ball going past her. "Good work, Wyldfyr!" Kitt praised her dragon that grinned back. 

Clenching his teeth in concentration, Moordryd created an extremely powerful mag push from his frustration. Throwing it at Kitt, he cackled, "Have fun escaping that one, Stable Brat!"

Shooting a glare at Moordryd, Wyldfyr maged Kitt out of her saddle as her rider created an equally powerful mag push in return. Both the Red Draconium and the Black Draconium mag pushes collided and the force from the collision nearly knocked Moordryd out of the air it was so close to him. Maneuvering his white aero gear, Moordryd broke Artha's white aero gear on Beau. Spinning out of control, Artha activated his white rappel gear and latched it onto a ledge in the next section. Landing on the ground, Kitt hit several of the targets with several small mag pushes. Quickly, Moordryd created a mag push and hit a target. As a board lifted up from the ground, Kitt grinned as she slid up the board and flew into the next section. "Scales! She never gives up!" Moordryd snarled through clenched teeth.

* * *

"Impressive." Sentrus quietly noted to herself as she watched Kitt slide up into the air and into the next part of the Speed of the Dragon racetrack. 

It was moves like Miss Wonn's that she craved to see. Also, Miss Wonn wasn't afraid to heat things up. That was another thing she liked to see in a racer as she saw Mr. Paynn's frustration with the female racer.

* * *

Maging off the white aero and sledding gear, Kitt raced across a narrow straightaway over a boiling pool of red-hot lava. "Perfect opportunity to get rid of the Penn Brat!" Moordryd thought maliciously with an evil grin as he maged off his white gear. 

At the same time, both boys activated their green ramming gear and rammed each other. Shaking their heads, Decepshun and Beau recovered from the impact of the collusion. Pushing Decepshun ahead, Moordryd activated his orange drag box. Beau moved out of the way of the orange and maroon piece of spinning gear. Hearing a wave of cheers as Beau caught up to Decepshun, Artha and Moordryd chorused, "What!"

Triumphantly, Kitt passed the finish line first. "It's a photo finish between Artha Penn and Moordryd Paynn for second place!" Race Marshal Budge yelled as Artha and Moordryd passed the finish line.

"Good work, Wyldfyr," Kitt praised her fast and agile red dragon that was smiling along with her.

Decepshun and Beau glared as they growled and hissed at Wyldfyr. Their riders were also shooting daggers at Kitt and at each other. "It's a dead even tie!" Race Marshal Budge roared over the cheering crowd as he broke the silence.

"This next Academy qualifying race is gonna be very interesting. The Determination of the Dragon is the one that shows what the racers are made of. And with me now being the point leader, I'll show who's the winner…I'll show everyone." Kitt thought with a smile.

* * *

Now Kitt gets a turn as the point leader for once. Isn't that a twist? To think, the best street racer wasn't getting the best points due to mag moves. Now that she's learned them, she's back at the top. That's what happens when you step up to the plate. 

R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Dragon Booster.

R&R people! R&R!

* * *

"Maybe I should talk to Shadow Booster as Dragon Booster? That way, we can make a plan to take down Fire Booster." Artha suggest as he began to pace in the dragon temple under Penn Stables. 

"No Artha. It's far too dangerous." Connor responded.

Artha began to scowl as Kitt pretended to shake her head in disbelief.

* * *

Returning to her home in Down City, Kitt repaired her hinged caricatures of the other Boosters. Once it was set up, she created a fireball. Throwing it, the fireball sliced through the metal objects and soared back to Kitt's hand. "Ouch! That's hot!" Kitt joked as she juggled the fireball. 

Soon, she became bored with the fireball and caused it to disappear with a menacing hiss. Turning her attention back to the melted metal, she scowled. It was fun, but repairing the training objects would take a long time. _"Kitt." _Passhun's voice echoed and Kitt took out her amulet. _"Use a mag repair, like the one I showed you." _advised Passhun and her eyes disappeared.

Concentrating on the caricatures, Red Draconium repaired the metal. Kicking the caricatures clean off their hinges, they instantly repaired. "That's a handy one to have." Kitt remarked.

After several rounds of training, Kitt decided to take a break by strolling through Down City. Mounting Wyldfyr, she gave her a dragon a small nudge and trotted out of her home.

* * *

Walking through Squire's End, Kitt and Wyldfyr kept their guard up. Even though she was considered the Queen of the Street, she still had to watch her tail for anyone wanting to pick a street fight. Stopping, Wyldfyr hissed and bared her teeth. "What is it?" Kitt asked and her senses went to the top of their game. 

Leaping down in front of them, were three members of the Dragon Eye crew, Moordryd in charge. Moordryd's cold gray eyes met Kitt's bright green eyes and they both maged into the air with the determination of not disappointing their mentors. Taking out their mag-staffs, Kitt blocked an attack from Moordryd and dodged two punches to her head. Roundhouse kicking Moordryd, he flew backwards into a wall, but maged back straight towards her. Stopping, he created a black mag push that Kitt deflected and Moordryd scowled. He and Decepshun created mag charges that flew towards Kitt. Thinking fast, Kitt yelled, "Wyldfyr! Activate your blue dragon star gear and mag me down!"

Following the order, a thin blue star from the gear collided with Decepshun's mag stream. Unable to hold onto her rider, Moordryd fell onto the top of a dumpster, bounced off it, and skidded into an alley. Maging back into her saddle and avoiding the charges, Kitt smirked, "Who's up next?"

Cain and Rancydd exchanged worried glances and took off. Moaning, Moordryd took out his amulet. _"Use this my student." _recommended Armeggaddonn and a piece of black gear appeared in front of Moordryd.

Taking it in his hands, Moordryd quickly examined it. The gear had an oval shape with fiery rubies that glowed on its black and rough texture. Also, it reminded him of ancient light blue coral gear and maybe, by chance, it might do the same thing. Getting up, he rushed out of the alley and pointed the gear at Kitt. A black beam shot out of it towards her and Kitt ejected her blue dragon star gear. The gear made contact with the stream and became engulfed in a black draconium ice. Maging off Wyldfyr, Kitt dodged beams from the gear until she got close enough to Moordryd. Knocking the gear out of his hands, he flew down and the gear clattered away from him. Racing to the gear, Kitt grunted as she fell down from something grabbing her ankle. Grabbing Moordryd's ankle as he ran past her to grab the gear, Kitt got up as Moordryd fell down. Falling down, Kitt held Moordryd's ankle and pulled him down. Reaching out to the gear, she managed to snatch the gear as she fell down again. Rolling onto her back, Kitt expertly kicked Moordryd's hand away as he tried to steal the gear from her. Jumping up, she sprinted to Wyldfyr and leapt into her saddle. "See you later Paynn! And thanks for the gear!" cackled Kitt and she raced away.

"Scales!" Moordryd cried through clenched teeth and he quickly mounted Decepshun.

Armeggaddonn wasn't going to be pleased with this at all.

* * *

Skidding to a stop at her home, Kitt commented to Wyldfyr, "Whoa! What an adrenalin rush!" Then, she looked at the gear. "Hmm. I wonder what type of gear this is. I've never seen anything like it." 

As if it was a cue, Passhun's eyes appeared. _"Ah, it's the ancient Black Ice gear. Armeggaddonn must've given this to Moordryd to defeat you, but luckily, you've obtained this from him because it is a very powerful and very dangerous weapon. Do well in the Determination of the Dragon and attend the Academy. You will learn how to control the gear and everything will be yours, Fire Booster."_ Passhun told her and her eyes disappeared.

Returning to training, Kitt continued to viciously swipe the training objects off their hinges. Even Wyldfyr was training to refine her powers as the Fyox. Along with her power to speak human, she was also able to create lava and magma. Her hinged caricatures of the Dragon of Legend and the Vysox would continuously melt and she would create mag repairs to fix the melted objects. Another attack that Kitt learnt was a mag cut and she thought it was better to use as Fire Booster. Slashing her hand through the air, a red draconium beam sliced through the metal caricatures. Once again, the mag repair fixed the metal object. "Wyldfyr. You remember that attack Shadow Booster used on Artha? The mag rip? Maybe I'll use that on Shadow Booster the next time I see him, but I can't. I wanna use it, but I just can't. I think…think that I've fallen in love with Moordryd. Wyldfyr, I can't fall in love with Moordryd. I remember that Passhun said something about a girl in her Red Draconium Empire, falling in love with someone from Armeggaddonn's Black Draconium Empire, and the girl, she ended up…she ended up…dying. No. I can't fall in love with Moordryd Paynn! I won't fall in love with Moordryd Paynn!" Kitt told Wyldfyr.

"_Kitt. You can fall in love. In the end, sometimes, the worst happens. You can try to prevent a broken heart, but either way, you end up with a broken heart."_ Wyldfyr simply advised.

"Okay. I think I've had enough. Maybe, I should just get some sleep." Kitt reasoned.

Crawling into bed, her emerald eyes caught a glance of the Black Ice gear. The way the rubies glowed…it really creeped her out. Picking it up, she created a ring of fire. Placing it in the fire ring, it became sealed in the ring. Going back into the bed, Kitt managed to drift off to sleep. Yet, she couldn't shake the feeling of the gear having eyes.

* * *

Cringing, Moordryd began to feel Armeggaddonn's wrath. "You lost the Black Ice gear! Incompetence!" Armeggaddonn screeched. 

Writhing, Moordryd felt a jolt of electricity surge through his body. His mentor was going to punish him for his failure worse than his father ever could. "Armeggaddonn-" Moordryd started, but was cut off from more jolts of electricity.

Stopping, Armeggaddonn declared, "No matter. You will break Wonn in the Determination of the Dragon competition. Then, you will get the Black Ice gear back."

Once his mentor's eyes disappeared, Moordryd grabbed a chair for support and began to breathe heavy. Those shocks were tremendous pain. Nuzzling her rider's shoulder, Decepshun could tell his was in pain from something else than the shocks. " Decepshun. I think I've fallen in love with Kitt Wonn. I can't though! We're on opposite sides! We have different values. Our lives…we're just…too different. We are too different. Even if I did fall in love with her, Armeggaddonn would be furious. I can't fall in love with her. It's too dangerous and it's bad enough that I've got to deal with Dragon Loser and Fire Booster. I don't know what to think Girl. I don't know what to think anymore." confessed Moordryd with a sigh.

Going into his bed, Moordryd closed his eyes and immediately saw Kitt Wonn's face. She was looking so beautiful…even more than an angel.

"I have fallen in love with Kitt." Moordryd concluded as he fell asleep.

* * *

Finally. I found the perfect place to put the best pairing of all time into the mix. Such a beautiful pairing. MoordrydxKitt love everyone! 

When I saw 'No Paynn, No Gain' and the Fire Booster painting with Fire Booster holding the flame, I thought, "Hey! She can do that without burning! That must be one of her Booster powers!' And so, Kitt being able to create fire without burning was born.

Poor Moordryd. Caught in an emotional roller coaster. Falls in love, gets hurt by mentor, yelled at by Word. Moordryd, you brave little soldier. I acknowledge your pain. Come here. (hugs him)Too precious for this world.

R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

R&R! Please R&R!

I don't own Dragon Booster. I wanna own Dragon Booster, but I don't.

* * *

Rubbing her eyes, Kitt woke to the pale morning sun of Down City. Usually, she loved to sit at the window and gaze at the pale mixture of baby blue, rose, and light yellow, but this morning, it was different. Actually, she felt nervous with the butterflies in her stomach ricocheting off each other from the Determination of the Dragon. This was a really important race that showed Sentrus what you were made of in different area. "Wait! Time out Kitt! Slow down! Easy, girl, easy," Kitt thought to herself in her head. "Just do what Passhun said and relax. I've got the skills and I'm gonna do good." Kitt encouraged herself. 

Taking a deep breath, she trudged down the stairs. With the butterflies in the stomach still doing crazy, it was smarter, on her part, not to eat. Instead, Kitt went straight to find the red dragon still curled up in a deep slumber. "Hey. Wake up Sleeping Beauty. Prince Charming isn't coming to wake you up." Kitt teased.

Waking up and flicking her spiked tail, Wyldfyr smiled as her rider stumbled backwards, nearly falling over. "_Just because you didn't wake up with a kiss from Prince Charming, doesn't mean the rest of us can't dream about it._" Wyldfyr countered as she stood up with a shake of her head. Picking up a brush, Kitt began to brush her dragon. Suspiciously, Wyldfyr interrogated, "_You had a dream about Moordryd didn't you?"_

"Uh…no." Kitt replied with cheeks as bright as Red Draconium.

"_Spill it._"

"Alright. I'll tell. Me and Moordryd were lying on a roof somewhere in Sun City, where you could see all the stars and both the moons. Then, we got up to leave, and we…uh…kissed…"

"_That is such a romantic dream. I wish I had romantic dreams like that._" Wyldfyr reminisced was once Kitt was done brushing.

"Just have your food. You'll need strength for the race.

You may be the Fyox, but you don't have unlimited strength in your normal racing form." Kitt pointed out as she poured dragon chow into Wyldfyr's food trough.

While Wyldfyr guzzled down food, Kitt filled Wyldfyr's water trough with cool, clear, and clean water. Then, Kitt examined her gear, and once Wyldfyr was ready, she loaded the gear onto the fiery dragon. Mounting Wyldfyr, Kitt rushed to the racetrack.

* * *

In the Penn Racing race pit, every member of the Penn Racing crew crowded around the holographic image of the Determination of the Dragon race track. "Drac. It's a course with all 12 Draconium colors! I've seen some of this race before. It was sooo drac to watch. To actually compete in it…it's amazing!" Kitt boasted. 

Sticking out his hand to her, Artha stated, "May the best racer win."

"May the best racer win." repeated Kitt.

* * *

In the starting gate, she examined the other racers, the leaders of the Down City crews. Ignoring the Race Marshal's voice, she squinted ahead. At the sound of the gong, the lighting of the track and the opening of the gate, causing the racers to spring out of the gate, catching Kitt off guard. Although she realized the race had already started, she continued to watch in awe and gaze around as Wyldfyr sped forward. It was even more amazing than she remembered seeing it last time. Finally, she focused her attention back on the race as she entered the Blue Draconium challenge.

* * *

Stone platforms were moving back and forth over a pit and the racers began to jump across the pit. Khatah and Shock-Ra had the easiest time and were the first to escape the challenge. Most of the other racers were close behind them with Kitt being one of the first following them. Next, was the Green Draconium Challenge.

* * *

In the challenge, they saw Shock-Ra was having trouble breaking through stonewalls with his green ramming gear, slowly getting weaker. Phistus and Brutaris quickly stole the lead from him as they, easily, slammed through the obstacles. Following in their path, Kitt easily gained the lead as they entered the next section, the Red Draconium challenge.

* * *

Entering the challenge, Kitt let out a breath of air as she hit a wave of heat. Looking to her side, she saw Pyrrah catch up to her and both teenage girls pushed Wyldfyr and Phorrj. A small jump came up and they easily cleared it. Coming to two mace ball obstacles, they hit the target, deactivating it and raced past it. On a straightaway, both of them activated their red thruster gear and were still neck-to-neck. Mag jumping over a small lava ring, they began trying to ram each other over. Hitting another target, the mace ball obstacle shut down and they passed it. Risking a backwards glance, Kitt saw Phistus hit Moordryd square in the chest with his Green Draconium hammer, knocking him off Decepshun. Winded, Moordryd was flying straight to the edge that ended in a boiling river of lava!

* * *

R&R! 


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Dragon Booster.

R&R people! R&R!

* * *

Even though Moordryd was an enemy, she had to help him. Besides, she loved him. Turning Wyldfyr around, Kitt rushed to help her crush. "Faster. Faster! Faster!!!" Kitt yelled. 

Flying off the edge, Moordryd felt something grab his ankle. Looking behind him, Kitt was holding onto his ankle and was held by a mag stream from Wyldfyr. Dropping him gently on the stone track, she shushed, "You can thank me later."

Maging back onto Wyldfyr, she raced forward on the track.

* * *

From her place in the observation booth, Sentrus noted the sportsmanship displayed by Kitt. That was another thing that she liked to see in a racer. She liked seeing a racer with good sportsmanship.

* * *

Catching up to Phistus, Kitt took out her mag-staff and whacked him out of his saddle with all the strength she had. Groaning, he hit the track with a loud thud. Once again, she came to the place she was before, she mag jumped over a lava ring. On a straightaway, she activated her red thruster gear. Quickly, she mag jumped over another lava ring and shut down a mace ball. "Good work, Wyldfyr," Kitt piped up as she mag jumped again. 

Suddenly, fire began to erupt in front of her. Dodging them, a huge wall of fire blocked her path. Throwing her hands in front of her, a red beam emitted from them and hit the fire, instantly freezing it in place. Slipping around the fire, Kitt murmured, "Good thing that Passhun taught me how to mag freeze."

Seeing the fire become active again, she smiled and shut down another mace ball. Racing down a straightaway, she steered Wyldfyr out of the way of more fire eruptions. Grinning, Kitt bore down on Wyldfyr as she saw Pyrrah. Pyrrah saw Kitt, activated her own red thruster gear, and easily, maneuvered her way through moving rock formations. Clearing two jumps after the formations, Kitt saw the leader of the Dragon Flares clear the next steep jump. After she cleared the steep jump herself, she was able to catch up to Pyrrah with a burst of red thruster gear. Hearing a pained roar, Kitt looked down to see Wyldfyr panting from her energy draining. "It's alright, Girl," Kitt reassured the red dragon and activated the hydro-pack on the side of Wyldfyr's head, "this'll make you feel better."

Wyldfyr was still slowly losing speed and Pyrrah and Phorrj thundered ahead. Remembering there was a pit stop ahead, she kept pushing Wyldfyr ahead. Now, Phorrj was beginning to slow down and Wyldfyr was able to pass him. Stopping at a gate, Kitt leapt down and snatched a card that said the number one.

* * *

Sighing in relief, she walked to a stall and planted her card on a post in front of it. The number meant the order they left in. Removing the gear on Wyldfyr, she saw Pyrrah and Phorrj stagger to the next stall, Pyrrah holding card two. "Do you know how long this competition lasts?" Pyrrah questioned, looking as tired as Phorrj. 

"We started this morning and we did three challenges. I say we do three challenges a day. We have nine challenges left, so three days left." Kitt estimated.

Chute came by with the number three card and interjected, "This time, the Determination of the Dragon is harder. They mixed it up. I'll talk to y'all later. I wanna get Turbulance settled in."

After settling her own fiery dragon down with food and water, Kitt headed out of the stall and started to wonder around. Since she was going to be here for a while, she might as well as check the place out.

* * *

Yeah, the card thing. It reminded me of when I occasionally go camping. We always have to put a little card thing up. 

Yeah, Moordryd had to get saved by a girl, but Artha had to get saved by a girl, so they're even.

R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Woo hoo ooo! (starts dancing) I finally added another chapter! Go me, it's my birthday, uh huh ohh yeah!

I don't own anything of Dragon Booster

R&R!!!

* * *

Watching the other racers come in, she was joined by Chute and Pyrrah who also wanted to see the racers coming in. Soon, once all the other racers had entered the area and the door closed, the three girls walked away into the relaxation area. Chatting excitedly as they sat on one of the enormous poofy couches, the other racers began to join them. "Hey. How's about we do somethin' y'all? That'll make this a little less boring?" Chute proposed. 

Phistus, Stewardd, Reepyr, Wulph, Kawake, and Khatah shook their heads with murmurs of not wanting to waste time playing pointless games and left the area, leaving Moordryd and Artha alone with the four girls. "So, Chute. Got any idea on what we should do?" Kitt interrogated.

"How should I know? I let you guys decide! Well, I dunno. Maybe somethin' like Truth Or Dare or somethin' along those lines." shrugged Chute.

"Well, who's up for Spin the Bottle?" Artha suggested.

"Naaaaah. Last time I played that, it was a very traumatic experience. I vowed never to play that game again," Kitt told them with a shudder, "how about 'Truth or Dare'? Like Chute said. I had no bad memories from that game."

"Alright, fine by me. I warn y'all now. I have pretty rough truths and dares." Chute informed them with a slightly wicked grin.

"Meh. It's fine by me. They can't be any worse than the other dares I had done last time I played. Whew. Those ones were insane." Kitt shrugged.

"Alright Kitt. We'll start with you. Truth or Dare?"

"The dare."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am! Bring it on Chute! I can take any dare on easily!"

"Alright. Make out with Moordryd." dared Chute with a grin.

"That's an easy one." Kitt replied as she and Moordryd began to kiss. Pulling apart, Kitt declared, "Alright Chute. It's your turn. Truth or dare? I'll let you know now. My dares are insanely wicked and my truths are traps."

"Oh, bring it! I'm gonna take a dare from you!" Chute replied.

"Alright. Make out with Artha and give him a nice big hug and say you love him!"

"Dude! That's just plain evil!" Chute exclaimed. Grabbing Artha, Chute passionately kissed him, gave the leader of Penn Racing a big hug, and muttered, "I love…love…love…I love you!"

Moving away from Artha, she ran to a nearby sink and was washing out her mouth. "Fine. I'll take a shot. Artha, truth or dare?" Moordryd asked.

"Uh…I know you'll give me something absolutely nightmare, so I'll take truth." Artha decided.

"Fine. Who is your crush?"

"Uh…actually…it's uh…Kitt."

Closing her mouth and making a gagging noise, Kitt rushed away to a garbage can and threw up in disgust. As Chute came back and saw Kitt at the garbage can, she questioned, "Whoa, what happened to her?"

"Oh, she found out that Artha had a crush on her." Marianis answered.

"Boy, I feel sorry for her!" Chute exclaimed as she sat back down.

As Kitt came back, Artha scowled, "Geez Kitt. That was a little over dramatic wasn't it?"

Kitt responded, "Well, it's the truth! You having a crush on me?! It's sickening to the bottom to my stomach!"

"Fine. Moordryd. Truth or dare?" Artha interrogated.

"I'll take the dare. I'm not a hatchling like you are Penn." replied Moordryd with a grin.

"What?!"

"You heard me right!"

"Fine! Make out with anyone playing in this game!" Artha challenged.

"Penn. You really have to make those dares harder. That…is the easiest anyone's had the whole game," remarked Moordryd, "I'll make out with…Kitt."

"Oh, this is the most perfect dare. I get the good dares and so does Moordryd." Kitt thought to herself as Moordryd and her began to kiss, causing Artha to gag in shock and disgust.

Stopping the kiss, Kitt and Moordryd's eyes met, and both of them were thinking about the kiss, still wishing that they were still kissing. Kitt even remembered how she fell in love with Moordryd.

_It was the middle of a very epic street fight she picked with Moordryd, which happened about a year ago, before she joined Penn Racing. Moordryd and her were sparring viciously with mag-staffs when they were soon locked in position. Looking into his cold gray eyes, she felt this new feeling towards Moordryd. She could see something else inside him, something that she's never seen before. As Moordryd looked back into her green eyes, she could tell that he was thinking along the same lines as her. Both of their grips of the mag-staffs got weaker until they both let their mag-staffs return to their deactivated form. Nervously, they looked the opposite direction as the other one and tried to avoid the other person's eyes. Moordryd then asked, "Hey, Kitt. Do you maybe…ah just forget about it."_

"_Yeah. I guess that could work. Let's just forget about this all. Pretend this never happened." Kitt agreed._

_Both of them blushed bright red colors and they mounted their dragons. Continuing to avoid each other's gaze, they both rushed away._

Ignoring the rest of the dares and truths, she decided, "Uh, I'm getting sorta tired here. I'm calling it quits."

"Yeah, same here." agreed Chute.

"Well, it's no fun with just a couple of people left. I'm leaving." sighed Moordryd.

Picking themselves up and walking to the proper stalls, they fell onto the relatively comfortable cots and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Waking up and rubbing her eyes, Kitt squinted at the clock in front of her. Her eyes snapped open when she saw that she had less than 5 five minutes to get into the starting gate! Leaping out of the cot, she grabbed equipment and gear and tossed it onto Wyldfyr. Quickly, she ran to the food area, snatched a huge cup of coffee, drank it in one gulp, and raced back to Wyldfyr. Mounting the fiery red dragon, she raced to the gate. Once it sprung open, she sprinted Wyldfyr into the Light Blue challenge.

* * *

Dismounting Wyldfyr, Kitt quickly attached some weights onto her waist and put a breathing device over her mouth before she dove into a huge and deep pit of freezing cold water. It was necessary for someone of her size to have the weights because of her weight that would make her float at the top the whole time. Under the water, it was even more challenging to see than what she thought it was going to be. To Kitt, everything was fuzzy and blurry. "Kawake is so lucky that he doesn't have to do this." Kitt thought as she swam under deeper. 

Kawake, due to his disability, had to search a massive land area instead of go through this water trap. Moving her way deeper through the water, she saw Pyrrah and Chute swimming deeper along with her. There were 12 targets along the murky bottom to search for, heavily disguised by the fake plants and stones. Pausing, she treaded water before she continued when someone shot past her and she saw Marianis speed swimming away from the bottom. "There's no way that she could've beat me! I was three places ahead of her! How'd she do that?!" Kitt thought as she continued to swim to the bottom. "Then again, it is the Light Blue challenge."

Making her way down, she saw Moordryd and Artha catch up to her, causing her to swim faster to the bottom. Soon, her attention returned to the bottom as she saw a pair a pair of weights sink to the bottom and a target was hit. "This is the one Marianis got. There has to another one close by." reasoned Kitt.

Separating, Kitt saw Chute racing back to the surface, the weights around her were untied and sinking to the bottom. Finally seeing an inactivated target, she took out her mag-staff and saw someone else rushing towards the target. It was Artha and she had to move fast if she was going to beat the stuck up leader of Penn Racing. Pushing herself as hard as she could, she saw Artha take out his own mag-staff. Reaching the target, she pushed Artha away from the target and slammed it with her mag-staff. Making an 'L' with her hands and putting it on her forehead, Kitt detached the weights from around her waist and she began to swim to the surface. Reaching the surface, she burst out of the water. Even though she had the breathing device, she was still gasping for breath. Swimming to the edge of the pit, she struggled to pull herself up onto the land. Noticing her rider's struggle, the fiery red dragon maged Kitt into her saddle. The gate was marked with her name and when it opened for her, she shivered from cold while she sprinted into the Brown Draconium challenge.

* * *

Inside the challenge, she watched Marianis and Chute struggling to push the walls back and supported by entrenching gear. The whole point of the challenge was to push the walls until they snapped open and an exit was formed. Joining Chute and Marianis, she and Wyldfyr slammed against the wall, activated brown entrenching gear, and Kitt threw her weight against the wall. Kawake came lumbering in, activated entrenching gear, and the walls snapped back. Deactivating the entrenching gear, the four of them raced out of the Brown Draconium challenge into the White Draconium challenge as the walls snapped back where the next batch of racers were struggling to push the walls back.

* * *

Activating white sledding gear, they sled towards a huge ramp, they began to glide over it, and they activated white aero gear. Looking ahead, they saw Chute fly ahead and activate white rappel gear and snatch onto a ledge as she deactivated both white gear types and began to walk up a bumpy wall. Reaching it, they all deactivated the gear as Kitt and Marianis followed Chute and Kawake began to walk his large Earth-class dragon up a slanted angle. A thin blue star sliced through her gear and Kitt gave a yell of surprise as and Wyldfyr began to fall back down. Quickly, she created a red mag jump and flew to the top where Chute had just made it. Activating her red thruster gear, Kitt sped ahead of Chute who was wearing an enormous grin. Getting closer to the end of this challenge, she watched Chute race past on her activated sledding and thruster gear. As she reached the end, Chute reversed her thruster gear, leapt off Turbulance, and grabbed her card as Turbulance slid to a stop. Scowling as she watched the leader of the Dragon Wind entered the rest area, she skidded to a stop, jumped off, grabbed the second card, and Wyldfyr followed her inside the rest area.

* * *

Walking past Chute, she saw the leader of the Dragon Wind was sitting on her cot, shivering with a thick blanket wrapped around her. Feeling the exact same way, Kitt collapsed onto her cot and wrapped the thickest blanket she could find around her. Shivering as she looked around, she saw bath stuff at the foot of her bed. Maybe a hot shower would heat her up.

* * *

Shuffling her way to the showers, she saw Chute had also thought of the same plan as her. Both girl joined each other as they walked to the showers and slipped into separate shower stalls. Immediately, Kitt felt slightly better when the drops of warm water began to patter on her back. A few minutes later, she convinced herself to come out of the warm shower. Wrapping a bathrobe around her after she dried herself off, she brushed and blow-dried her hair as Chute came out of her stall in a bathrobe and began to style her. Soon, both girls had finished their hair and walked away. Seeing Artha and Beau trudge into a stall, she followed them. "Hey Artha." She greeted as she sat on the edge of his cot, as far away as she could possible be from him. 

"Oh, hey Kitt. What place did you come in?" responded Artha as he began to brush his red-and-blue dragon.

"Second. You?"

"Fifth. I at least beat Moordryd. He came in sixth. Oh, I'm freezing!"

"Take a hot shower. It'll warm you up a bit."

"Thanks for the advice."

"Oh that water. That water, it was like…ugh. I was so weak, Wyldfyr had to mag me onto her." Kitt decided.

"Well, I know how you feel. I'll see ya later Kitt." Artha told her and left.

Heading back to her cot, she fell down onto it and grasped her stomach. She wasn't hungry or thirsty, but her stomach was upsetting her, making her feel like she was going to throw up any second. All she felt like was still weak, sick, and wanted to sleep as long as she could. Closing her eyes, she immediately fell asleep. There were still 6 challenges left and left 2 more days before this competition could finish.

* * *

Ugh. I used to feel that way after I went swimming. It was competition. I had to do 20 laps of each swim I knew. Boy, do you get tired. I was glad I quit when I did. 

I say this is the worst chapter yet. Ah, that's frustrating.

R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so sleepy right now. I think it's time we learned more about Passhun.

I don't own Dragon Booster

R&R and enjoy!

* * *

In the Wastelands of Loane in the Old City, Passhun paced her hideout and sanctuary. Gazing around the area, she sat in an elegantly fire designed chair. Deep red banners were covered with elaborate designs of her own Draconium Empire hung along the dark and damp walls. A large gold-rimmed mirror was positioned in front of her chair and she traced the golden age with her lovingly around it. The crystal glass began to form waves of color that reflected into her amber eyes. Shivering from the cold air, Passhun turned to face a small grate fireplace. Pointing her hand at it, a small flame flew from her fingers and collided with the grate, lighting it. She gave a deep breath as she absorbed the heat wave that flew over her. After 3000 years, she still retained her beauty that named her one of the most beautiful women at the time of the Dragon-Human War. Though it wasn't necessary, she would still wear her scarlet battle armor, but made it still cold in the Old City. When the Dragon Booster picked the petal off of the Star Flower, she was completely free of her bonds trapping her there. During the 3000 years though, she was still able to escape from the trap and find someone to follow in her footsteps, be the new Fire Booster. Immediately, she found Kitt Raada Wonn, a fiery hotheaded racer fighting for a place in the Academy. Easily, Kitt could have immense power with the proper training and rise to be the most powerful Booster there ever was. Resourceful and independent, Kitt was perfect and had what Passhun needed for her to be the Fire Booster, with the knowledge of who the Dragon Booster was. Finally, the mirror had completely clear images and focused, Passhun's eyes narrowed at the sight she saw. Her student was getting extremely weak from the Light Blue Draconium challenge in the Determination of the Dragon, just like she would. Luckily, she had taught Kitt other mag attacks that can prevent worse conditions than if Kitt didn't know the mag claw technique and some of its most ancient attacks. Another advantage was that Kitt knew who the Shadow Booster was Moordryd Drakkus Paynn. Hearing a slight noise, the mirror image disappeared and Passhun turned around to see Armeggaddonn standing in the entrance of her hideout. Scowling, she coldly asked, "Armeggaddonn. To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again?"

"My dear and fiery Passhun, it has been a long time since we have last met." Armeggaddonn answered smoothly.

"You know that it has been 3000 years."

"You still have the beauty like your sister Demelza."

"She was beautiful…until you got rid of her. She always stood up for you being her true love and how did you repay her? You let her take that mag attack meant for you. You moved her into the way of the attack and then she was killed because of you. Now get out!"

"Can we not turn over a new scale?"

"No! Leave now!" Passhun demanded and threw a mag push.

"How Passhun, let's not fight." Armeggaddonn offered as he dodged the mag push and she threw two more that he narrowly dodged.

"No. Let's fight." snarled Passhun and created a mag cage around him.

Breaking free, Armeggaddonn aimed a mag push at her and Passhun created a mag shield. Creating a mag rip around her, Armeggaddonn laughed evilly as she struggled to get loose. Relaxing, Passhun released a mag burst from her, destroying the mag rip, and created one around Armeggaddonn. Laughing, she mocked, "Can't take it when the heat is on Armeggaddonn? I thought you led the Black Draconium Empire because of your strength." She looked at him disgusted. "I'm not as low as you. Get out of here…before I change my mind."

Letting him go, Armeggaddonn scurried away and Passhun watched, a suspicious look on her face. Even after 3000 years, she still couldn't believe Armeggaddonn didn't know that she was the original Fire Booster. Tracing her hand around her mirror, an image of her sister appeared. "Oh Demelza. I miss you so much." She mournfully sighed.

Demelza was a year younger than her, yet equally as disciplined. She was a spitting image of her older sister with a curvier figure than her. Strong minded and stubborn, Demelza had loved Armeggaddonn while he loved her. Several times, she tried to warn Demelza about the leader of Black Draconium Empire and how he could not be trusted, but Demelza ignored the warnings. One day, there was an attack. The Turquoise, Purple, and Orange Empire ambushed the Red and Black Draconium Empires. While she was busy defending several of her followers, someone of the Turquoise Empire threw a deadly mag push at Armeggaddonn. Before Demelza knew it, Armeggaddonn had thrust her in the way of the mag push instead. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw this action and abandoned her fight to go to her sister. When she arrived, her sister was left inches from death, Passhun saw that Armeggaddonn hadn't bothered to help her sister. The last words she choked before her life was snatched away from her were, "I'm so sorry. Armeggaddonn did this to me. I'm sorry."

Crying, she then looked at Armeggaddonn fighting a member of the Red Draconium Empire and her teeth clenched. Armeggaddonn was going to pay for what he did to her sister. Ever since then, she had her Red Draconium attack any member of the Black Draconium Empire, not even if they were fighting.

Now, Kitt would have the privilege to do the same to Moordryd. However, she wouldn't kill; she would do something worse. She was going to break Moordryd's spirits. First, Kitt would have to get her strength back. Relaxing, she began to power up for a mag attack and looked at the mirror. Closing her eyes, the Red Draconium energy flew out of her and through the roof. Opening her eyes, she saw the energy hit Kitt as she continued to sleep, not waking her at all. Smiling, she saw Kitt''s strength returning to normal. She had used one of the mag attacks that almost nobody knew how to perform, the Mag Heal. When she thought about it, Kitt was like the daughter she never had. In a way, Kitt reminded her of Demelza. They were both stubborn, fiery, hotheaded, and determined. There was one flaw with Kitt though; she would never be able to harm Moordryd Paynn in anyway…like Demelza and Armeggaddonn. This was very disturbing and alarming. If Kitt made the same mistake and met the same fate as Demelza, her Fire Booster would be gone and no one would be able to harness the power of fire and heat.

* * *

Poor Passhun. I feel so sorry for her!

Armeggaddonn is a cruel son of a bleep! Excuse my language.


	12. Chapter 12

Holy cow! I updated this! (cheers self on)

I don't own Dragon Booster

Please gimme those reviews still and enjoy

* * *

The next morning, Kitt bounced out of her cot

The next morning, Kitt bounced out of her cot. She felt better than she did on any of the other days she's been competition in the Determination of the Dragon. She could even tell that Wyldfyr was feeling stronger too. Maybe all they needed was to stop staying up late for a night, get some sleep, and recuperate after some of these things. Deciding to follow her usual morning routine by skipping breakfast, she began to brush Wyldfyr. Hearing the ding from the bell as a 5 minute warning until the race was back on, she quickly loaded her hotheaded male Magma-class dragon with gear. Leaping on, she jogged him up behind Chute and waited. Chute was occasionally sneezing from a slight cold and blew her nose with a tissue. From what Kitt could see, Chute's sky blue eyes were watery and her nose had become unusually red from the amount of times she had to blow her nose. Already, Kitt knew she had the advantage, because, unlike Chute, she could focus on the race. "Okay, today, we probably have Orange, Purple, and Turquoise challenges." Kitt guessed to herself.

While in her train of thought, the gate opened and Chute sprinted out. Wyldfyr rushed right after the Academy Racer and Kitt clenched her teeth as she sharply turned Wyldfyr. Quickly, she managed to pass Chute and race into the next challenge, the Turquoise Draconium.

In the Turquoise challenge, Kitt pulled Wyldfyr to a stop and looked around the tight chamber. Slightly worried, she took out a small riddle that was the key to escaping the challenge. The problem was that they had to look through the trick of their riddle to get out. Now, it was absolutely critical to hurry in the challenges, because the next challenges were elimination rounds! If you were in the bottom two to get out, you were out of the competition. Looking down at her riddle, it read:

_Two more than me,_

_Two less of three_

_Equal of a whole,_

_Not the one of coal_

_Move me two right,_

_To the finish you fight._

"Okay, Think Kitt, think. The black door is the one of coal and its number is five, so if I move two right, the door is seven and move two more right, that's number nine. What do they mean by 'Two less of three'?" Kitt thought as the rest of the racers began to come into the room

Vociferous pulled out his riddle and looked between the doors before going through door number five. He was closely followed by Moordryd, Artha (how the heck did he get it before her?!), and Reepyr. "Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Two less than three is one! So the door I need is eight!" Kitt concluded and put her riddle in a slot by the door. It opened, causing Kitt to cheer silently, "Yes! I am so good!" Racing after them, Kitt's adrenaline started to rush through her body.

* * *

In the Orange Draconium challenge, Kitt and Wyldfyr saw an orange dragon's tail whip out of sight. Looking up, Kitt gave a silent scream as she felt something clasp onto her head. Feeling it, she saw it was orange control gear! Now, she couldn't do anything! Wyldfyr was in complete control and she could do nothing! Luckily, Wyldfyr automatically began to dodge around the obstacles and ducked to avoid a particulary violent blow to Kitt's head. At the same time, he saw Moordryd and Artha escape from the challenge, with their dragons looking at them like they had done something that confused them beyond their wildest dreams. Wyldfyr growled and gave an intense burst of speed, nearly causing Kitt to go flying out of the saddle. Kitt soon felt like passing out as the orange control gear fell off and she drowsily complimented, "Work good Ryfdliw. Huh race fun?"

Wyldfyr shook his head as a response to the question and tried to get Kitt to her senses. He fell on the ground roughly as Kitt quickly turned and he wasn't able to get a grip. Shaking his head as he stood up, Wyldfyr gave a low growl before walking forward. Kitt giggled as she saw Beau and Artha wiped out and Artha was hiccupping like he was drunk. Moordryd had rolled out of Decepshun's saddle and was laughing uncontrollably about how Decepshun looked that a famous dragon. Apparently, this is how all of them felt after the control gear. She laughed, "Did you see them?! They are like, all these different colors! Beau's not black and gold! He's really a red and blue dragon! I never knew that! And my hair! It's like…blue! I have blue hair!" Continuing to laugh like Moordryd until the point of hiccupping like Artha, Kitt began to sing a song like she was drunk. Surprisingly, Kitt had never been like this before…except the time that she accidentally got drunk at a party by the Dragon Flares' where the lava brew was spiked with vodka, courtesy of Pyrrah. Even with the moodiness and the throwing up, that time was nothing compared to this. Wyldfyr had finally had enough of this behavior and maged Kitt into the air, causing her to jump awake. Landing back in the saddle, Wyldfyr grinned as Kitt commented, "Oh…Dude! That was so not cool!"

Kitt was the Fire Booster and she had immense power at her command. What was the point of not using it?

* * *

Entering the Purple Draconium challenge, Kitt saw that Decepshun and Beau had already managed to bring their riders back to their senses and attempting to catch a target. Skidding to a stop and dismounting Wyldfyr, Kitt ordered, "Alright Boy. You bring that target to me and I'll catch it."

Nodding, the red dragon herded the object to her and Kitt leapt, only to have it escape her grasp. Wyldfyr gave a look to Kitt before herding the object back to her and gave a snort as Kitt missed again. Suddenly, something collapsed on the floor and they saw Hyve get back up with a shake of her head and a small grunt. Seconds after she stood up, Wulph's serious face reappeared and he got off. Hyve was still shaking her head as she recovered from the fall only to have Wulph give her an angry look as he signaled something to her. The purple dragon gave an aggravated snort at him as she rushed to capture a target. Bringing the target to him, Wulph signaled something else and Hyve maged him to the target. Wulph grabbed it and the gate opened, allowing the leader of the Army of the Dragon to race through. Already getting frantic, Kitt instructed Wyldfyr to do the same thing. The red dragon brought the target back and quickly maged Kitt into the air, grabbing it. The gate opened and the pair raced out. Seeing Wulph a fair distance ahead of her and her energy level quickly lowering, Kitt reluctantly forced Wyldfyr ahead roughly at a long distance sprint. With Wyldfyr panting, she managed to pull him up beside Hyve. Closing her eyes, Kitt hit the button on her saddle that activated her thruster gear. Hyve quickly turned away from the flames with a roar and Wyldfyr flew ahead. The thruster gear died and Wyldfyr nearly fell over the line from exhaustion as Kitt grabbed the card. Wyldfyr gave a weak roar and Kitt gave a rub on the side of his head. "Good work Boy. Good work." Kitt reassured

* * *

Seriously. Why did I let Artha beat Kitt? (is confuzzled)

Review please!


	13. Chapter 13

Whoa! I finally updated!

I don't own DB

Review and enjoy!

Where's my cookie?! I demand a cookie!

* * *

Passhun carefully crept out of her hideout before waving her hand, causing it to seal and disguise itself like the rest of the Wastelands. Strolling through the Wastelands of Loane, she froze in place as she heard the slightest sound possible, even quieter than a dragoslug breathing. Her amber eyes flashed with anger when Armeggaddonn casually strutted into the open. "You never know when to stop when you're ahead." She hissed.

Armeggaddonn quickly grabbed Passhun by her wrists and began to kiss her passionately. Jumping up, she kicked him in the chest, causing him to fall back. Standing up, he gave a vicious frown and stood tall as his fiery red eyes became even brighter from anger. Narrowing her eyes, Passhun became engulfed in fire and her flowing clothes became tight blood red leather pants and top. Dark red stiletto heels were on her feet and her normally long flowing light brown hair was now a fiery red color, tied into a tight braid. With the essence of a tigress, she smoothly roundhouse kicked him down before her amber eyes turned a matching fiery red color like her hair. "This is it. One of us is going to fall. Fall long and hard." Sneered Passhun as she took a fighting stance. He got onto his feet, glaring at her. "And just so you know, I've been practicing."

Charging her, Armeggaddonn launched a roundhouse kick that she expertly jumped over. As he launched a punch at her, she blocked it with her forearm before she launched her own punch. Barely missing his head, she leapt back as he returned the punch. Attacking with a roundhouse kick, Passhun gave a small grunt as she felt her leg hit Armageddon. Kicking her in the stomach, Passhun staggered back before looking into his eyes with anger. Jumping into the as she performed a flying kick, it only ended to have Armeggaddonn grab her foot. Twisting it the opposite direction, Passhun spun in the air before landing onto her hands and flipping away. Taking her fighting stance again, she teased, "You've been getting a bit rusty there."

"Ah, your hand-to-hand technique has improved." He complimented. "But tell me Passhun. What about the mag claw technique? How skilled are you at that?"

Both of them powered up and Passhun hissed, "You'll find out soon enough!"

In seconds, Armeggaddonn was wrapped in a red draconium mag net, only to break loose seconds later. As five mag charges came flying at her, Passhun, skillfully blocked each of them with another mag charge. Armeggaddonn held his hand out and there was a blinding black light and it disappeared, only to show Passhun remaining in place, a mag shield powering down from around her. Taking her fighting stance and snapping her hand towards him, a red stream of draconium energy tossed him back. Standing back up, he began a mag fury attack that Passhun returned.

* * *

Jumping out of her cot and shaking her head, Kitt gave a quick scream. She only had seconds to get ready for the gate before it opened! If she didn't get there in time, She would lose her first place standing to get onto the course first! Running beside Wyldfyr, she grunted as she collided into someone and fell onto the ground. Rubbing her head, Kitt groaned. That was gonna be one nasty bruise. "Hey! Watch where you're going Jerk!" she snapped.

Moordryd reached his hand out to help her up and told her, "You were running too fast. I was calling you. It was the only way to stop you."

Grabbing his hand and as he pulled her up, Kitt growled, "Why would you want to stop me?"

"Uh, Kitt…There's something I always…I mean always…wanted to tell you." He stammered. He gently grabbed her hand. "Kitt…I love you…"

Pulling her towards him, he began to kiss her. Kitt's shocked face disappeared and her green eyes closed as she passionately kissed him back. Suddenly, the bell rang and she shoved Moordryd away from her. Putting two fingers in her mouth, she whistled and Wyldfyr maged her on as they took off down the course. Landing in her saddle, Kitt complimented, "Wyldfyr. That was totally awesome!"

Smiling back at her, they continued racing towards the Black Draconium challenge when Decepshun hissed at Wyldfyr as Beau growled at them both. Taking out their mag-staffs, the three teens began to attack and block each other, trapping Kitt in the center. Pulling Wyldfyr back, Kitt was maged into the air and kicked both boys off their dragons, only to have their dragons catch them. Clenching her teeth, Kitt pushed Wyldfyr ahead, racing alongside the other two. Caught in their battling, they were oblivious to mag balls of red and black draconium hitting the track. Deep cracks began to form and the three of them stopped their fighting and screamed as they began to fall into the Wastelands of Loane.

* * *

Ahhh! They're all crashing to their doom!

Of course Passhun had to have awesome armor. Slick, stylish, and sexy. After all, she's the leader of the Red Draconium Empire

Review!


	14. Chapter 14

(crawling on ground dying from not having a cookie) Need...cookie...

I don't own DB...need cookie now...

Enjoy and review...

* * *

Pulling on the handles of her saddle, there was a sudden jerk as Kitt's chute was deployed. Seconds later, all three of the teens were slowly floating into the Wastelands. Gently, the dragons landed on the dusty ground as the three teens tumbled out of their saddles. The teens stood up and rubbed their heads as the chutes returned to their deactivated form. Getting back onto their dragons, Artha asked, "Whoa. What happened?"

"Whatever happened, I don't know and I don't care, but I'm getting out of here." Sneered Kitt and she took off. Seconds later, she called, "Hey! Moordryd! Artha! I found something!"

Coming to her, Artha gave a shout of pain as Kitt kicked him in the head, knocking him unconscious as Wyldfyr did the same to Beau. Moordryd and Kitt took fighting stances and Kitt hissed, "I got to go. I don't have time for this. There's someone I need to help!" Taking out her amulet, she shouted, "Free the fire!"

Looking at her sincerely, Moordryd yelled, "Unleash the shadow!"

Both of them transformed and watched as red and black balls of draconium flew everywhere. Their dragons nodded and summoning all of the mag energy they had, maged the two to the site of the fighting. Both of the ancient warriors took a second to look at them before returning to their own vicious battle. Armeggaddonn commanded, "Shadow Booster! Take her out!"

"I'm sorry." Shadow Booster told her and fired a black mag charge at the Fire Booster that she blocked.

While the two teens began their own duel, Passhun roundhouse kicked Armeggaddonn down and he stumbled backwards. Launching himself back at her, he turned and using a spike, slashed Passhun's legs. Giving a cry of pain, Passhun staggered back and fell to the ground. Turning again, he used a spike and Passhun froze as the spike dug into her chest, causing deep scarlet blood to pour out. "Passhun!" Fire Booster screamed.

Abandoning her fight with the Shadow Booster, she began to fight with the ancient warrior that led the Black Draconium Empire. Seconds later, the Shadow Booster joined her and they both launched a series of attacks. Kicking his trainer down, Armeggaddonn grunted as two of the spikes on his armor pinned into the ground. Knocking his student back, the Fire Booster kicked the other spikes off and scooped them up. Leaping over Armeggaddonn, she yelled, "This is for Passhun!"

Stabbing the spikes into his back, he collapsed on the ground. Seconds later, his body had faded away and there was only his armor left.

* * *

I'm glad I killed off Armeggaddonn. I'm not a huge fan of him

But Passhun, I pretty well killed Passhun

Review people


	15. Chapter 15

(Died and came back as ghost from not having cookie. Comes back to life after finding a piece of candy in pencil case) Still need a cookie

I don't own Dragon Booster, is that clear?

Passhun's dying...wah!

Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Removing her amulet from its gauntlet, Kitt kneeled beside Passhun anxiously. Frantically, she soothed, "Passhun. It's okay. We're gonna go get you patched up and you'll be as good as new."

Taking a deep strained breath, Passhun choked, "Kitt…let me…go…"

"No! I'm not!"

"Kitt…I'm at…rest…I can…move on…"

"No. You're not moving on…you can't!"

"Kitt…my job…is finished…let me move on…"

"No! I'm not! I can't! No!" Kitt cried, streams of salty tears running down her face. "You can't go! I need you!"

"Good bye…Kitt…" gasped Passhun and she took a final breath, her peach skin turning a sickly pale color.

Her body went completely limp as her rose lips developed a tinge of blue on them and her amber eyes closed, causing her student to grow a hysterical look on her face as she continued to scream. Dissolving into several faded red specks, the specks floated into the sky, eventually disappearing. Falling back in shock, Kitt's tears began to began to form waterfalls as she stared where the woman, the closest she knew to a mother, was lying seconds before. Removing his amulet from his own gauntlet, Moordryd kneeled beside Kitt, pulling her into his arms and rubbing her back as she continued to cry into his shoulder, drenching his racing jacket. Lifting her head out of his shoulder and wiping her face with her glove, Kitt pulled him into a deep kiss. It's what Passhun would've wanted. She knew all Passhun wanted was for her to be happy. She knew, that if she was with Moordryd, her true love, filling her with happiness that she only felt when she had Passhun around, her mentor's death wouldn't have been in vain.

* * *

Well, at least Passhun is happy. Armeggaddonn's taken care of and Moordryd and Kitt can be together now!


End file.
